


Nos vemos luego

by Emimi_Kiara



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #FrUk, #Yaoi, #breakup, #fanfic, #hetalia, #love, #paris, #sadness, #spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emimi_Kiara/pseuds/Emimi_Kiara
Summary: Arthur a decidido hablar con Francis repentinamente, sin ninguna razón. Quizas lo todo podría cambiar su destino, romper sus corazón, o unirlos...





	Nos vemos luego

Habían pasado décadas desde el inicio de su relación. Raramente no estaban juntos, y al no estarlo; eso no tenía significado. Todo iba más allá que un simple amor-odio, ambos lo sabían al solo mirarse a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos entendía la razón de ese sentimiento tan complicado. El crecer juntos les hizo parecer que estaban obsesionados uno con el otro, pero no era así. 

Se conocían desde niños, y aún a estas épocas; seguían conociéndose y encontrando cosas nuevas sobre ellos mismos. El simple hecho de aún ser amigos a pesar del tiempo era mucho, si se consideraba que ambos eran países. Cualquiera se sorprendía al ver como ambos peleaban, pero después: se demostraban pequeñas muestras de amor sin importar la situación. 

La primera vez que se vieron, encontraron algo diferente en los ojos del otro, algo inexplicable. 

.....

Una fría tormenta golpeaba Paris, unas cuantas nueves eran lo único visible en el cielo. Francis y Arthur decidieron encontrarse en Le Procore, un lugar realmente significativo para Francis, no solo por su antigüedad; sino que, en ese lugar se dio cuenta que sentía algo profundo y real por el Británico. 

Vio como el llegaba lentamente, la expresión de su cara era diferente, incluso si el no siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, podría descifrar si algo pasaba. Observó su vestimenta, un largo saco café completamente abotonado, usaba unas botas negras y guantes café chocolate. Su cabello se veía algo más despeinado de lo normal, aunque aun adoraba verlo siempre. 

Se sentaron en el mismo lugar de siempre, una pequeña mesa junto a una entrada a otro cuarto del local, les agradaba siempre poder moverse con facilidad por ese tipo de lugares. El hecho de que Arthur no deseara mirarlo a los ojos lo extraño demasiado, siempre añoraba encontrarse con esos ojos verdes llenos de magia en su interior, además de que adoraba mirar el resto de su cara después de eso. 

Ordenaron lo mismo de siempre; una copa de vino, una taza de té y un par de macarrones para endulzar aquel encuentro. 

—Dime Mon amour ¿Tenías algo que decirme?— pregunto el mayor de los dos, se encontraba aún extrañado por aquella reunión tan repentina y sorprendente. 

—Solo es una pequeña cosa...— una pequeña oración salió de la boca del otro, mientras ponía su taza de té sobre la mesa. Dio un suspiro y lo miro directamente a los ojos — Si parece que estoy enamorado tuyo, eso es un invento, intuyo....— expresó con cierto tono que comenzó a causar cierta tensión entre ambos. 

Cierta confusión fue marcada en el rostro de Francis ¿A que venía eso? Todo era demasiado repentino. 

—Casi nunca llamó para decir que te amo, y más de una vez lo hice a un número equivocado...— Volvió a hablar Arthur, esta vez una gran preocupación nació en el contrario. 

Sonaba como si...quisiera terminar su relación. 

Se quedó perplejo al solo imaginar algo así. Tantos años juntos se irían a la basura, incluso; quizás sería así sin ningún tipo de razón. Ambos dejaron de comer o beber, todo lo que hacían era mirarse fijamente a los ojos, esperando a que alguno dijese algo, así podrían deshacerse de aquella situación tan tortuosa. 

Por un momento el rubio francés tomó la mano de su acompañante, esperando algún tipo de aclaración ante aquellas palabras, las cuales le estaban doliendo de manera profunda. 

—Si crees que amor yo siento, por favor no hagas pamento...No comentes con tu gente sobre nuestro asunto— eso le fue aun mas confuso. Se supone que hablaba de su relación, pero lo hacía de una manera diferente a las demás. Su mente simplemente era un mar de pensamientos, no tenía ningún tipo de idea en claro. 

—Arthur...¿Acaso, estas...— incluso si deseaba terminar su oración, un suspiro cortante y profundo le interrumpió. Por un momento; sintió como un fuerte dolor en su pecho, algo que nunca experimentó en su largo periodo de vida. 

—Hasta la vista...Francia...— 

Hacia mucho que no lo llamaba por el nombre de su país, siempre solía llamarlo por si nombre humano. 

Simplemente vio como se paró de su acento, y comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar. Dejándolo completamente solo, sin decir ninguna otra palabra, sin siquiera verlo a los ojos, solo se fue...

…… 

Extrañaba verlo, deseaba ver su cara, el escuchar su voz. Había pasado aproximadamente una semana desde la última vez que vio a su amado Arthur, no sabía nada de él. Tenía una foto una suya en su celular, así podría recordarlo, usaba la excusa de “sigue ahí por la pereza que me da apretar borrar” cada vez que sabía que quizás, todo había terminado.

No importaba cuantas veces lo llamase; nunca obtendría una respuesta. Ni siquiera se dignaba a ver los mensajes que le enviaba, estaba tan preocupado y a la vez.. dolido 

¿Acaso ya nunca lo quería ver? ¿Por qué pasó todo eso? ¿Que lo había causado? ¿Y si solo era una broma cruel? 

No podía evitar el hacerse mil preguntas en la cabeza. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no tenía idea de que hacer. Todos los días veía las noticias de como estaba Inglaterra, al parecer el país no estaba pasando por un crisis enorme que podía matarlos a todos, tampoco había ningún tipo de atentado, o un golpe de estado.

Las mañanas eran agotadoras sin el, extrañaba el saber que lo vería al menos por unos minutos en algún tipo de reunión. Pensaba en todo lo que habían vivido juntos; todas las veces que pelearon para simplemente volver a reconsiderarse después. Extrañaba incluso comer su asquerosa comida.   
En la madrugada esperaba a que llegara de sorpresa a abrazarlo y besarlo, quería volver a verlo y ser su novio, ser el amor de su vida... 

Incluso ese corto periodo de tiempo sin el le era tortuoso. Se había acostumbrado a estar a su lado siempre, pero de la nada no era así...

Todo le recordaba a él, desde la suave frisa de la mañana, la cual le hizo pensar en su cabello, su suave y corto cabello...del cual se burlaba de pequeño, pero que pronto comenzó a amar con locura. El cielo azul combinaba con una chaqueta que el siempre vestía cuando estaba en casa, la cual el le había regalado por Año Nuevo...

El caminar por Paris lo dañaba aún más, recordaba que solían pasear por todo el país en su tiempo libre. No le cabía en la cabeza el acostumbrarse a estar sin el, habían pasado por tantas cosas. No quería que las cosas terminaran así, no podía permitirlo, no dejaría que eso pasara. 

El primer día que no estuvieron juntos; sintió como amargas lágrimas caían de sus ojos en la noche. Como su pecho estaba vacío de alguna manera, tenía su nombre escrito en su piel. 

La tercera noche sin el, decidió dejarle un mensaje de voz; 

—Arthur...realmente no se qué pasó...Pero de verdad quiero verte, quiero saber que puedo hacer para poder salvar esto, hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos y de verdad no quiero que todo acabe así...— se quedó en silencio por un largo momento, tratando de controlar sus intensas ganas de llorar, sentía un nudo en la garganta que estaba por matarlo —Te amo...—

.....

Habían pasado aproximadamente tres semanas desde su ruptura. A pesar de no hablarse o verse, sus países aún seguían teniendo cierta comunicación. 

Francis aún no podía olvidarlo, no podía pasarle por la mente el no estar en una relación con el, quería pasar el resto de su existencia con el. Su país era conocido por tener la ciudad del amor, todos lo veían como un icono de que era realmente amar...pero parecía que ahora era lo contrario. 

Solo lo quería a él, no quería a nadie más; solo a ese fanfarrón británico que muchas veces era antipático. Incluso si conseguir una chica que lo amara era fácil, no podría engañarse a sí mismo al querer fingir amor por alguien más, su corazón solo le pertenecía a alguien, ese alguien era Arthur.... 

Se encontraba encerrado en la comodidad de su hogar. Eran aproximadamente las 11:30pm, no estaba soñoliento; las lágrimas que habían estado en sus ojos arrebataron todo el cansancio que durante el día sentía. 

— Je ferai un domaine   
Où l'amour sera roi, où l'amour sera loi...  
Où tu seras reine   
Ne me quitte pas   
Ne me quitte pas   
Ne me quitte pas   
Ne me quitte pas...— 

Dulces cantos con dolor salían de la boca de Francis, el cantar siempre mejoraba su ánimo. Más sin embargo esa ocasión parecía ser una excepción; se sentía peor que antes. La melodía de la canción “Ne me quitte pas” le llegaba al corazón. Solo recordaba todas las promesas que le hizo a su al parecer... ex pareja 

En su mano izquierda tenía una botella de vino. Consideraba que esta vez el tener una copa le era innecesario, no tenía ganas de lavar platos la mañana siguiente. Bebía directamente de la botella, cosa que realmente le desagradaba generalmente, pero esa era una excepción que realmente necesitaba.

Un amargo sonido de lluvia comenzó a escucharse. Siempre había considerado deprimente el estar solo durante una noche de lluvia, por eso lo llamaba a él... 

Se encontraba en el sofá de su sala, el caminar hasta su cama era algo que no deseaba hacer. El estar en ese lugar le traía recuerdos agradables. Podía recordar muchas veces besaba con pasión a Arthur en ese sillón, y después acariciaba su piel por debajo de su camisa. 

“¿Por que?” Se preguntó en la mente. La razón de su ruptura aún le parecía un misterio, uno realmente doloroso. ¿Había manera de que lo pudiese olvidar, o al menos vivir con ese amargo recuerdo? 

Lo dudaba.

Dio un gran trago a la botella de vino, dejando esta completamente vacía de golpe. 

Cerró los ojos por un momento, e imagino que el estaba ahí, imagino que eran felices los dos, que nada malo pasó. Quizás en sus sueños era simplemente mejor imaginarlo, probablemente eso sería solo un sueño. 

Cayó en un profundo sueño rápidamente. Quizás el alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto, o prefería dormir simplemente para poder olvidar su dolor. 

Soñaba con el... podía besarlo, abrazarlo, molestarlo, extrañaba todo eso. Escuchaba su voz, aquella voz algo grave con la que estaba obsesionado, observaba cada detalle que podía, desde que tan horribles eran sus cejas, hasta el color de sus zapatos. 

En su sueño ambos eran jóvenes otra vez, el solo era un pequeño Niño idiota, lo recordaba con su pequeña capa verde que el tanto repudiaba por tener un color tan feo. Su voz era tan aguda, y no dejaba de mencionar que tantas cosas la iglesia no le permitía hacer. No podía evitar el hecho de solo querer abrazarlo y besar sus mejillas. Su corazón latía demasiado, como si se fuese a salir de su pecho; disfrutaba el soñar con su juventud solo por ver al británico como menor otra vez. 

Sentía las pequeñas manos de el sobre su pecho, moviéndolo agresivamente como siempre, en señal de que necesitaba algo. Ese gesto le encantaba, le parecía simplemente adorable, pocas veces se llegaba a molestar por aquel tacto. 

Pronto los movimientos comenzaron a ser demasiado agresivos, casi llegaban a ser golpes. 

Pronto sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, simplemente para ver una oscura silueta frente a él. Se quedó perplejo ante ello; la sombra rápidamente se detuvo de golpe al sentir como había movimiento. El silencio se extendió por varios segundos, haciendo todo aún más confuso pero a la vez, interesante.

El francés rápidamente atrapó a aquella persona entre sus brazos, aplicando una fuerza enorme; así aquel individuo no podría alejarse de él. 

Sabía que era Arthur...

—Hey...— susurró en lo que parecía ser su oído, la oscuridad le impedía tener una vista clara de su rostro, pero su olor, el tacto de su ropa, e incluso su sola presencia le hicieron saber que el el. No lo dejaría ir, estaba tan feliz de poder tenerlo en sus brazos otra vez, era como un milagro para el; el tiempo apartados le hacía hecho mucho daño, incluso si solo había sido un poco. —Te extrañe...— 

Pronto su abrazo fue correspondido de manera lenta y suave. Los lejos de ambos están unidos, podían escuchar el palpitar de sus corazones, tenían una armonía pacífica y lenta. 

—Francis...— hablo Arthur lentamente, por su tono de voz se escuchaba preocupado, e incluso un poco apenado. No podía creer que lo llámese por si nombre humano, eso podría significar algo grande, algo bueno —Realmente lo siento...— 

Comenzó a sentir cierta humedad llegar a su ropa, intuyo que eran las amargas lágrimas de su acompañante. Odiaba el saber que sollozaba, le era un infierno saber que el estaba involucrado en ello. Escuchaba pequeños murmullos, los cuales trataban de formar palabras, no había ningún resultado para su desgracia. 

—Todo está bien...— hablo, mientras con una mano acariciaba su cabello con amor. Extraño con toda su alma eso, se sentía tan bien el poder volver a estar cerca de aquel chico. Lo amaba demasiado —Realmente no importa que haya pasado...Lo único realmente importante es que estamos juntos, y que todo volverá a ser como antes ¿no es así?— 

— S-Si... — el apenas podía hablar, solo se concentraba en abrazar a aquel francés que tanto amaba. No quería separarse de él en lo más mínimo; solo deseaba estar con el y nada más. 

Compartían su calor, de repente la noche dejó de ser solitaria y vacía. Ahora se encontraban juntos; eso era todo lo que necesitaban. Pronto el abrazo se detuvo, ambos se separaron, sintieron la necesidad de besar los labios del otro. Lo deseaban sin control, no podían seguir juntos sin tener ese tipo de contacto, lo extrañaban. 

Sus rostros acortaban la distancia poco a poco, querían ir lento, disfrutar esa reunión después de tanto tiempo. A tal punto sintieron la respiración del otro, era adorable, era todo lo que necesitaban sentir. Sus labios se unieron en un suave beso, este era pequeño e incluso un poco inocente: como el de dos niños que descubrían el amor. 

Las manos de Francis se aventuraron a las caderas de Arthur, así podría atraerlo aún más a el. No hubo ninguna protesta para su sorpresa, fue todo lo contrario: sintió como un par de manos se ponían alrededor de tu cuello, uniéndolos aún más. 

Esa noche, ambos sabían no llegarían más allá de los besos, solo querían estar juntos. 

Al separarse dieron un gran suspiro, el tiempo que el beso tomó les quitó todo el aire, pero Francis beso la mejilla de su pareja. Extrañaba aquel suave tacto, aquella piel le volvía loco, eran tan suave, podía sentir delicados y pequeños vellos. Incluso si no se podía comparar con la cara de un chica, la de el era incluso mucho mejor.

—Arthur...¿Por que quisiste terminar todo esto?— pregunto lleno de tristeza, a la vez que lo abraza de nuevo, esta vez incluso más fuerte, no lo dejaría ir por nada, esta vez quería que todo fuese hasta el final de su existencia. 

—Tuve un sueño...Estabas tan feliz y fuerte, sonreías como un idiota. Tu país estaba en buena condición, los turistas iban y venían siempre. La gente reconocía tu historia y te adoraba sin importar que, después de unos segundos en ese sueño; mi subconsciente me hizo saber que parecía que estaba en el presente...Y una voz que me gritaba me decía que no me necesitabas, que incluso podrías llegar a hacer más cosas sin mi— contó el rubio con tristeza y pesadez en su voz, al parecer susurraba para quizás ocultar algún deseo de llanto —Desperté y...estuve pensando todo el día sobre eso, y me convencí a mi mismo de que era lo mejor para ti el estar lejos de ti...— 

—Eres un idiota...— fue todo lo que escucho antes de ser estrujado fuertemente en un abrazo —Incluso si mi país se vuelve el más fuerte de todos, e incluso llegó a dominar el mundo...No podría ser feliz sin mi Arthur, eres una parte importante de mi— 

Escucho una pequeña risa, a pesar de estar en la oscuridad: podía intuir que el otro lloraba un poco, pero lo trataba de ocultar con todas sus fuerzas. 

—Sin ti mi vida ni estaría completa, Mon Amour...— 

Tomaron sus manos, para después entrelazar sus dedos. El estar cerca del otro era lo que más disfrutaban en el mundo. Sus corazones se sentían completos y llenos de alegría, el futuro de veía prometedor. 

Se habían conocido desde que eran pequeños, no podían vivir sin el otro, incluso si eran lo opuesto al otro; se amaban, ese amor era real. El estar separados nunca había sido una opción, harían lo posible para nunca terminar aquella relación fuerte. 

Ambos sabían que no podían vivir sin el otro, después de todo; su amor era eterno.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaa  
> Realmente necesito detalle sobre y cosas tristes en relaciones de Hetalia, en especial con esa hermosa OTP 
> 
> Y aaaaa 
> 
> Créanme que esta coso tiene mi corazón ;; últimamente mi mente a estado algo desmotivada sobre mis relaciones afectuosas, y me provoca el querer escribir cosas de desamor o abandono. Pero lo importante es que al final pienso positivo (?


End file.
